Mortal Pain
by Mari Grem
Summary: Harry and Luna talk about pain. As do Hermione and Ron. Remus and Tonks share their sorrow, and Bill and Fred talk about the brothers and sister they have lost. Each Chapter stands alone.-Cole
1. Harry and Luna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Luna Lovegood, or any of the characters mentioned in this ficlet.**

**

* * *

**

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Luna Lovegood asked as she crossed the Room of Requirement.

"What are you talking about?" Luna's long time boyfriend, Harry Potter, countered.

"Why do yu put yoursel through all of this pain?" Luna explained.

"I don't put myself through it, the pain just comes to me," Harry said.

"Yes, but couldn't you just ignore it?" Luna asked, concerned. It wasn't normal for Harry to be so cynicall. After six years filled with near-death encounters, it took alot for Harry to be pessimistic.

"No. No I can't Luna," Harry declared.

"And why ever not?" Luna continued. She wanted to know why Harry, the boy-who-lived, always had to save everybody.

"Because, because pain is a part of me. Without it, I wouldn't be me," Harry answered.

"Well, I find that a sad and sorrowful answer," Luna countered.

"Welcome to my life," Harry muttered.

Luna pretended that she didn't hear this. She looked at Harry again, and saw the tears that glistened in his eyes. They were the only thing that glistened in his eyes nowdays.She no longer saw the innocent glaze of a child, but Harry had lost that long ago. His eyes no longer had that gleam of happiness that tells a person that life will be okay. Harry's eyes were just dark. Dark and deep and sorrowful.

Yet, this was okay. Harry had loss so many people, his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny. The lack of happiness was to be expected. But Luna didn't like it. She didn't like it when people were miserable and she didn't know why. She was usually very empathetic, and it bothered her that she didn't know how her boyfriend was feeling.

"Harry," she said, walking over and giving him a hug, "Why is it a part of you?" she asked. Tears slowly built up in her own eyes as she said this, and she realized that Harry had been through somuch suffering, that just looking at him could bring most people to tears.

"Because..." Harry replied throught his tears. The tears were not cried because he had failed, no, they were shed because he had suceeded, but he succeeded after so many had died. So many people that had meant so much to Harry were gone.

"Because pain is what makes me human," Harry said as his body racked with sobs. And, as Luna thought about it, she realized that this was true. Everyone made him seem angelic, like he was some type of heavenly savior. And the pain, the grief the sorrow, they were the only things that reminded him that he is human and that he is weak.

"It's alright Harry, pain is what makes us all human."


	2. Hermione and Ron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione or Ron or anyone else.**

**A/N: Please review**

* * *

Hermione Granger sat on the cool, green grass. Ron, her boyfriend who had just recently woken up from the Hospital Wing after the Final Battle, sat next to her. They had just graduated from Hogwarts, and were now spending their summer at the Burrow with the remainder of the Weasley family, Harry, Luna, Neville, Remus, and Tonks.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand as she thought about those three days when he was unconcious and near death. He had been hit with a minor killing curse, but he had lived through it, if only because he had done it to save her.

"I'm not going to leave you," Ron whispered. After a near death experience, he had matured. He was still fun loving, but he was nore serious too.

"I know," Hermione whispered as her eyes welled up with tears, "But you were so close, and I..." she flung her arms around her boyfriend as she cried into his shoulder.

"Hermione, I promise I'm not going any where," Ron soothed as he rubbed her back.

"But I was just so sad, and scared, and it was so painful. Because I love you, and I didn't want to, I couldn't, loose you," Hermione muttered, her tears slowing down, but still falling.

"I love you too Hermione, and my love for you saved my life," Ron replied, "I was scared too. And it hurt, bloody curse hurt so much. Not only physically, because it's meant to make you see all the bad things that happened to you, and all I saw was dad.." his voice broke as he rattled off the names of the brothers that died, "And Charlie, and George, and Ginny, and Percy. I never got to apologize to Percy." Now the tears were running down both of their faces. It was so painful to remember the people they had lost. They finally understood how Harry felt. They finally knew some of his pain.

"I couldn't loose you," Hermione replied, "It would hurt too much, it would...I would just give up."

"I know," was all Ron could get out.

"I can't think about it, I have dreams about it and I wake up in tears. And..." Hermione stopped. Harry had been through all of this, everyday of his life he had felt pain, every single day. And she had scolded him for being sorrowful, she told him it would be alright. How could she have been so stupid?

"Harry," Hermione breathed, "He went through al of this. He's beent hrough all of this so many times. And we didn't know, we didn't understand his pain."

"Hermione," Ron replied trying to calm her, "It's okay, he didn't want us to understand, he never wanted us to understand."

"I still don't," Hermione confessed, "I feel pain, but it will never amount to what he feels everyday. His pain...I pity him."

"He doesn't want pity," Ron said firmly, "And I'm tired of giving him things he doesn't want. I'll try to understand, and I'll be his friend. I'll do what he needs me to do. I'll be there for him like he was there for me when Ginny and dad died, and after the Final Battle while he sat in the Hospital Wing all day. I'll help him get through his pain, as he has helped us get through ours."

"And I'll help you ge through your pain," Harry aid from behind his two friends. They smiled at hims as he sat down, though their smiled were painful and sad, they were real smiles. And they knew they could over come it. They were the Golden Trio, they could overcome anything, as long as they were together.


End file.
